


Memento

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Ньют не мог её потерять.





	Memento

— Снова работаешь допоздна?

Она стоит у двери, лишь наполовину приоткрыв створку, словно решает — зайти или нет. Темнота коридора ласково обнимает её за плечи, свет зачарованных ламп отражается в блестящих тёмных глазах.

— Чем ты занят? — Она ласково улыбается.

— Разбираю письма, пришедшие за день. — Ньют, как тысячи раз до этого, смотрит на неё, ощущая нежность, печаль и вину. Это стало таким привычным, что он почти не чувствует боли.

Почти.

— Что-нибудь интересное?

— Альбус Дамблдор приглашает меня посетить Хогвартс в ближайшее время.

Она принимает решение и всё же подходит — высокая, стройная. Темнота будто тянется следом, не выпускает, не собирается отступать.

— Можно мне поехать с тобой? Или просто поехать куда-нибудь. Я так давно нигде не бывала, и мне здесь немного наскучило. — Улыбается шире: — Ты же знаешь, я тоже люблю приключения.

Порпентина будто не замечает, что её муж с годами меняется — он давно не молод, лицо избороздили морщины, в седых волосах почти не осталось рыжины. Она всё так же прекрасна, как тогда, в сорок пятом.

Она всегда будет так же прекрасна.

В сорок пятом она умерла.

— Дамблдор просит прибыть без сопровождения. — Ньют откладывает незаконченное письмо и поднимается из-за стола. Ответить можно и позже. — Кажется, речь пойдёт не только о предисловии к книге, но и о какой-то проблеме с одним из преподавателей. Огласки никто не захочет.

— Тогда, может быть, я…

— Ты же знаешь, — Ньют осторожно прикасается к её плечу — такое же холодное, как все последние десятилетия, — тебе нежелательно покидать дом одной. Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Она очень бледна, и в этом обманчивом свете кажется чуть прозрачной; на лице залегли нездешние тени. Вблизи видно, что глаза блестят неестественно ярко, и зрачки в них застыли, навсегда изумлённо расширившись. Без маскирующих чар ей нельзя показываться на глаза кому-либо, кроме осведомлённых о её смерти — даже не слишком опытный волшебник заметит, что с ней что-то не так.

Порой Ньют почти ненавидит собственное упорство, которое не позволило ему отступиться, которое вынудило отыскать древний — запретный — способ и воскресить её.

Он понимает, что, если бы ему предоставили выбор, он сделал бы это снова и снова.

Он не мог её потерять.

— Пойдём, час действительно поздний. — Ньют улыбается одними губами. — Я вернусь, и мы поедем куда-нибудь отдохнуть. Только не отправляйся на поиски приключений без меня.

Порпентина послушно идёт в спальню, отвечая спокойно и ласково:

— Хорошо, раз ты так говоришь, я останусь дома.

Когда-то она не стала бы слушаться без уговоров и внятных аргументов — но многое изменилось. От прежней Тины, подвижной и беспокойной, осталась лишь тень. Нельзя полностью вернуться с той стороны. Осталась лишь часть того, что Ньют так любил.

Намного больше, чем мог дать ему могильный камень.


End file.
